orangefandomcom-20200213-history
Kakeru Naruse
, Naruse Kakeru |aka = |gender =Male |age =16-17 |status =Alive |birthday =September 14, 1994Chapter 9 |blood =B |occupation =Student |affiliation =Soccer Team |relatives =Mother Deceased Father Estranged Grandmother Naho Takamiya(Wife main timeline) Haru(Son) |friends =Hiroto Suwa |japanese =Seiichirou Yamashita Fujita Akane (young) |english = |actor =Kento Yamazaki |anime =Episode 1 |manga =Chapter 1 |image gallery = no}} Kakeru Naruse (成瀬 翔; Naruse Kakeru) is a main character in Orange. Kakeru is the main male protagonist of Orange. The series centers around him, his fate, and the efforts of his friends to fulfill the wishes of a letter from the future. Appearance Kakeru is a young man of average height. He has dark hair and eyes. He is usually seen wearing the school uniform. Kakeru is average height with a slim build. His hair and eyes are dark, and he usually wears the typical high school uniform issued by his school. His height is 168cm, weight is 61kg, and blood type is B. Personality He enjoys video games.Chapter 2 Though he puts up a happy front, he is depressed about his mother's death and blames himself. He claims to think about killing himself everyday.Chapter 10 He is also a skilled runner and is the fastest runner in his class.Chapter 11 Kakeru is initially shown to be quiet and reserved, however, once Hiroto Suwa and the others invite him to join them on their walk home and hang out with him more, he seems to open up and enjoy himself. He enjoys video games. Though he puts up a happy front around his friends and family, he hides his true feelings often and is incredibly depressed over his mother's death/suicide, in which he blames himself for it happening. As the story progresses, he finally lets some of his feelings loose to Hiroto Suwa and Naho Takamiya, though even after the incident, he seems to still believe his feelings are only a burden to others. He is also very hard on himself on a consistent basis. He claims to think about killing himself every day. He is also a skilled runner and is the fastest runner in his class. Plot When he was in kindergarten, his parents divorced. After that, his dad was completely out of his son's life.Chapter 14; 7 Before moving to Matsumoto, Nagano, Kakeru lives in Tokyo. After his mother's death, he moved into his grandmother's house.Chapter 4 Though he attends the first day of school and spends lunch with others, he is away from school the next school day. He finally returns two weeks later, on the 20th of April, and watches a baseball game with Naho. He dies during the winter of his junior year in a car accident. He was hit by a car after falling off of his bike. Though the police ruled it was an accident, he left a note, apologizing; suggesting that the accident was most likely suicide.Chapter 8 Main Timeline Kakeru is introduced as a new student from Tokyo, who ends up sitting next to Naho Takamiya in class. After the short school days ends, Kakeru is invited by Azusa Murasaka to her family's bakery for some buns. He initially declines but is convinced by Hiroto Suwa to go. After being convinced he asks if he can send an email quickly, which is later revealed to be sent to his mother, who ended up committing suicide the same day. The next day, he is absent from school and stays absent for two weeks, attending the funeral and mourning the loss of his mother. While that happens, Naho in the story receives a letter which tells her to look after him. It tells her everything that happens and what she regrets not doing. It then tells her that Kakeru dies in an "accident" and that she believes she could have saved him. Naho struggles with doing the things her future self tells her she should have done because of her shy personality. He develops and confesses his feelings to Naho she says she has the same feelings but both never claimed they started dating so they love each other but aren't a couple yet. Like his alternate timeline counterpart, he attempts suicide by getting run over by a truck, but this time he avoids it at the last minute because he became afraid to die. Kakeru and Naho begin dating shortly after, promising to always be happy together with everyone else. Ten years later, he and Naho are now married (thus making her Naho Naruse) and has a son named Haru. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Kakeru dies while on his bicycle by a truck, while wondering who Naho gave the chocolate heart to. Relationships His Mother Kakeru's mother committed suicide during the entrance ceremony. For this reason he missed two weeks of school to attend the funereal and the move. He promised his mother that he wouldn't join any clubs.Chapter 2 Rio Ueda On the second of May, Rio confesses to Kakeru and they begin dating. Naho asks if he likes anyone and he replied that he doesn't, though he does like Rio's face. After Rio pushes Naho down and refuses to apologize, she reprimands him for talking to another girl. Soon after, Kakeru decides to break up with her. They only dated for two weeks and he claims he only dated her because he only liked her for her face. He also says that he wants to break up with her because Naho doesn't want him to date her. Naho He marries Naho in main timeline and had a child name haru with her. Family Trivia * He is the fastest runner in his class * He's played soccer since he was young, but stopped playing because of his mother's death. Gallery kakeru_chara_design.png|Kakeru's Character Design CqHucUvUkAAHq0d.jpg large.jpg KakeruElementary.png|Kakeru in elementary school KakeruDogMom.png|Kakeru with his mother and dog kakeru_orange_anime_1.png kakeru_orange_anime_2.png kakeru_1424.png kakeru2425.png kakeru13254.png kakeru_and_naho.jpg|Kakeru and Naho CpQr-daUMAAQMQ7.png large.png|from Takano Ichigo's twitter Cso_qMXUAAAIMBJ.png|from Takano Ichigo's twitter kakeru_naho_9-14.png|from Takano Ichigo's twitter Appearances |} References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters